1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the cooling of electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with an air guiding apparatus for guiding airflow.
2. Description of Related Art
Central processing units and memory cards generate a great amount of heat in the chassis of an electronic device. The heat needs to be dissipated immediately to ensure the continued proper function of the electronic devices. A cooling fan is provided to generate airflow, and an air duct guides the airflow. However, the contemporary air duct can only select the mating chassis of the electronic device. If the size of the chassis is changed, the air duct cannot be installed in the chassis, and the air duct cannot selectively mate with chassis of different sizes.